Behind Those Green Eyes
by 6 miles-to-go
Summary: Short songfic about Jo and Dean. Song is Since You've Been Gone by: Theory of a Deadman.


The song is 'Since You've Been Gone' by: Theory of a Deadman  
I don't own the song or characters but that doesn't mean I can't make them dance to Theory of a Deadman!  
I hope you like it and please review!

**Behind Those Blue Eyes**

_**It seems that nothing ever goes my way  
Since you broke my heart when you left that day  
There's nowhere to go so just stay with me  
Cuz since you've been gone, I've been beggin' you please**_

The song echoed in her mind, just like the way his words would. She didn't know why it was him and not someone else; someone safer, loving, someone who would be there. It was drilled into her mind that he wasn't any of those things and that he never would be. That he would never stay with one woman for more than an hour or so. Her mother told her all of this.

She knew that on the surface that's who he was and that nothing would change that. But behind those unmistakable green eyes she saw something more, something that he wouldn't let the world see.

_**To tell me you're not alright  
And you needed to come home  
Since you've been gone  
To tell me you're not okay  
And you needed me all along  
Since you've been gone  
I need to hear from you  
Since you've been gone**_

She was lying on her bed that was against the windowed wall. Her blond hair fanned out under her head except for one strand that she twirled between her fingers. She gazed out the window, up at the blue sky as she whispered the words to the song that poured out of the speakers. She wished that he would tell her what that something was, that something that he hid behind his green eyes.

_**It seems that every time you swear to God that you're leaving  
I'm down on my knees beggin' you to stay  
There's nowhere to go so just stay with me  
Cuz since you've been gone, I've been beggin' you please**_

She breathed out a laugh at the lyrics. It did seem like every time he was leaving she wanted to beg him to stay. Why couldn't he? Why couldn't she go with him? She knew nothing would ever happen between them but that didn't stop her from wanting to be there with him.

Boots padded across the creaky floorboards outside her door. Then there was a nock but her music was loud and she was lost in her thoughts. There were three more nocks outside her door but she still could not hear them, and as the chorus began she started to sing.

_**To tell me you're not alright  
And you needed to come home  
Since you've been gone  
To tell me you're not okay**_

The door opened but she took no notice as she continued to sing and stare out the window. Still wondering about what could be found behind his green eyes.  
_**  
And you needed me all along  
Since you've been gone**_

Suddenly she felt a gentle had on her shoulder and a familiar voice call her name. Her heart jumped in surprise as she pulled away from the touch and sat up in one quick motion.

"Dean?" she said in a low voice that could not be heard over the music. She reached over to her stereo and turned down the volume.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked looking up into his eyes, those eyes that held so much mystery. In them she saw confidence, realization, and relief. But as soon as she saw them they started to fade.  
"Uh…just passing through and uh…just making sure you Helen and Ash were ok." All the confidence was gone and all she could see was regret and disappointment.  
"I guess I'll see ya Jo." His voice was shameful as he let his eyes fall. He turned his back to her and walked away.

_**Please don't leave me here alone  
Just stay awhile  
Make me smile**_

She stood there frozen in place, confused and angry. He always did this to her, he would be so close to telling her something important but chicken out at the last minute. He fingers curled up to her palms and she clenched her fists. He wasn't going to run away this time; she was going to find out what was behind those green eyes.

"Dean!"  
_**  
Please don't leave me here alone  
Just stay awhile  
And, baby, smile  
**_  
She stomped down the hall feeling her anger growing like a ball of fire in her chest. She walked faster and faster down the hall trying to catch him before he ran too far. She found him outside walking over to his car nodding at Sam to get in._**  
**_"Dean, stop!" she yelled as she finally caught up with him.  
"Look at me!" she yelled grabbing his arm and forcing him to face her.  
"What do you want from me Jo?" he didn't yell but his voice was stern and it still stung.  
She couldn't believe her ears  
"What do I want from you?" Completely enraged she punched him square in the jaw with all the strength she had in her.  
"You're the one who came and knocked on my door Dean!"

_**Since you've been gone  
I need to hear from you**_

She knocked him off balance and made his head swing to the side. He slowly turned his head towards her, whipping the blood off the corner of his mouth. He looked up at her with pain in his eyes; pain and shame where behind those green eyes.  
"Jo you don't understand," he whispered to her pushing back the pain he knew she saw in his eyes. 

_**Since you've been gone  
I need to hear you say**_

"Then tell me so I can understand! All I've ever wanted to do was understand!" In the back of her mind she knew what she was saying but she couldn't stop the words from falling out.

_**Tell me you're not alright  
And you needed to come home**_

"I don't know if I can Jo, let alone if I should," his voice was still stern but also pleading, and behind those green eyes he seemed lost. 

_**Tell me you're not okay  
And you needed me all along**_

"Just try…" Tears began to sting her eyes; she felt so lost and confused.

_**Since you've been gone  
I need to hear you say**_

He searched her eyes and for a moment she couldn't see what was behind those green eyes.  
"Jo, I…"  
There was that something, it was there and then it was gone again.

_**Since you've been gone**_

"Please Dean…tell me." A small tear ran down her cheek as she stepped closer.  
He looked at her and there it was again, that something.

_**So tell me  
**_"I…"  
His eyes seemed to flood with that something but then it was gone again. He looked away from her and started to turn away._**  
So tell me**_

Jo place a gentle hand on his cheek and turned him back to her.  
"Please Dean…" Another tear ran down her cheek as she searched his eyes.  
"Jo, I..uhm…"  
"Yes?" Another tear began to fall.  
He lifted his hand to her face and gently whipped away the tear.  
"I love you."  
_**  
I need to hear you say**_


End file.
